


They Told Me I'm Evil, And I Think They're Right

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullied Sam Winchester, Bully Lucifer, Bully Michael, Everyone is initially oblivious, Hurt Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Castiel and Dean have been best friends for years, and their families have known each other for even longer, for some reason two of Castiel's older brothers have always hated Dean's younger brother Sam, and bully him every day. Finally, his family find out, but Sam has a hard time explaining exactly why he kept his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Told Me I'm Evil, And I Think They're Right

**Author's Note:**

> The school they go to is like an English school although this is still set in Kansas. Sam is in year seven (he's 11-12 years old); Dean and Cas are in year eleven (15-16); Gabriel is in year twelve (16-17) and Michael and Lucifer are in year thirteen (17-18).   
> Sorry if that's complicated. XD  
> Also, I'm a week late on this challenge to tonight I have to write NINE stories. Such fun.   
> I accept prompts and suggestions.

Mary and John Winchester were both working late: Mary at the hospital and John finishing some paperwork at the garage while Bobby was away. This wasn't the first time it had happened; so their children knew to make their way to the Novak's.

The Novak's youngest child, Castiel, is Dean's best friend. Castiel's parents love both of the Winchester boys, and have known John and Mary for years, so they have no problem with welcoming the boys into their home whenever it's needed. Sam still doesn't really know the Novak's that well, despite all the time he spends with them. The truth is he doesn't _want_ to know them; he doesn't like being there at all, and all because of Michael and Lucifer.

Castiel's oldest brothers - twins - don't like Sam. At all. At first they just made fun of him; harmless taunts, no worse than the same teasing Dean does sometimes. It was easy to brush of then, but then the remarks got worse, and more frequent. Obviously intended to hurt, Sam found this harder to ignore.

And then the beatings started.

At first it was just a slap or two. Nothing that hurt too much. Then the slaps turned to punches. Then the punches got harder and kicks were added. He didn't tell anyone. They said they'd kill him if he did. However he's also scared that if he was to tell anyone, then they'd stop his brother from seeing his best friend, and he couldn't bear that. He refuses to hurt Dean.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks suddenly, startling Sam out of his own thoughts. "Sammy?"

Sam shrugs, and continues staring down at his food. Michael and Lucifer are at a friend's house today, so he has nothing to worry about, but he can't help the slight anxiety he feels. His entire torso is aching, and he's so tired from the pain keeping him awake that he's not even able to lift his fork to eat. "I'm fine," He finally whispers back to his brother, hoping he won't notice the lie. Castiel glances at them curiously, but doesn't inquire. Instead he turns his attention to his older brother Gabriel, who is openly staring at the Winchester boys, Sam in particular. However he doesn't say anything, just continues to watch as his parents decide what to say to whoever picks the boys up about Sam's lack of appetite.

An couple of hours later and Sam is sitting anxiously on the stares of the Novak's home, waiting for the doorbell to ring. He desperately wants to go home at this point. He wants to get home and tell his mum he fell down the stairs this morning so he can get his ribs sorted out. Lucifer kicked him pretty hard yesterday, and he's pretty sure one of them is broken. You can break a rib by falling down the stairs, right? He might have to consult google before making anyone suspicious.

Finally, finally, the doorbell rings, and Sam immediately stands to get it. He looks through the small window before opening the door, wary of Michael or Lucifer coming home early. Thankfully, he recognises the shadowy sillohuete of his father, and he barely has the door open before he's throwing himself into John's arms. The man looks down at his son curiously and worriedly, startled by the fact that Sam's face is completely expressionless. "Hey kid," He murmurs lowly. "You okay?"

Sam doesn't even acknowledge him, simply buries his face further into his father's jacket. John looks up as Castiel's parents emerge from the living room. "He didn't eat much," Mrs Novak whispers. "I think he might have that bug that's going around."

Mr Novak nods in agreement while John looks back down at Sam. Seeing the boy almost asleep he hoists the eleven year old into his arms, even though he's much too big for it. He then calls for Dean, watching his oldest's eyes widening as he emerges from the door at the top of the stairs, Castiel right behind him. Another boy - Gabriel, John thinks - also follows them out, and all three of them look troubled. 

Goodbyes are brief and the process of getting into the Impala is even shorter. Dean decides to climb into the back with his little brother once John has him buckled in, and his father doesn't dispute or question the decision. He simply begins the twenty minute ride home.

After ten minutes of silence, Dean's voice cuts through it. "Dad..." He whispers, and John looks into the rearview mirror to see what's up. His mouth drops open as he looks at his sons, and he has to swerve violently to avoid an oncoming car as he can barely rip his eyes away. He slams on the breaks and whips around in his seat, breathing heavily as his oldest looks up at him worriedly, fear in his eyes.

Because Sam's shirt had ridden up slightly, and the small patch of skin revealed was _definitely_ not the right colour. When Dean moves the shirt up more, Sam winces in his sleep, but is so tired he doesn't otherwise react. John's hands curl in to fists and Dean's tremble. Sammy's skin is _black_. Bruises upon bruises litter his torso, and smack bang in the middle is an obvious boot print. Both men have the same thought as they spot this.

 _Someone did this to Sammy, and they are going to pay_.

Nothing is said as John restarts the car and Dean lets Sam's shirt drop. John thinks about taking Sam to the hospital, but in the end just goes home, sighing in relief as he spots Mary's car in the driveway. Dean stumbles out of the car and John carefully scoops up his youngest, a fresh wave of anger washing over him as his son winces heavily again. When they enter the house Mary walks up to them smiling. She hugs Dean hello before kissing John lightly, lightly running a hand through Sam's hair. The boy barely stirs. It doesn't take Mary long to work out something is not right. "What?" She inquires.

She's surprisingly calm when they show her the bruises. She doesn't say anything, simply begins checking for breaks. When she hits a particularly black spot the boy begins to wake, blinking up at them tiredly. "Hey baby," Mary whispers, kissing her son's forehead. "We're gonna get you to the hospital, okay? You can go back to sleep for now."

Sam squints at her with a confused expression, but then looks down and sees that his shirt has been removed. He cringes as he spots the boot print Lucifer left. Immediately he grabs a pillow, attempting to cover himself. "It's not what you think," He mutters quickly. "It's nothing."

"Sam," Dean says gruffly, grabbing the pillow and tossing it aside. "This is not _nothing_. Who did this to you? Was it Michael and Lucifer?"

Sam cringes, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. "What makes you think that?"

Dean scowls. "Gabe told me that yesterday he heard them talking about how they 'gave it good to the Winchester scum', and when you didn't eat today he got really worried. Why would you keep this a secret?"

Seeing no way out of this, Sam looks down at his lap, avoiding his family's questioning gaze. "They said I was evil," He finally whispers. "And I started to believe them, after a while I guess. They said you guys wouldn't help me, that it would just be me getting what I deserve for mom almost dying in that fire when I was little."

John immediately sits next to his son and pulls him into a gentle hug. "Sammy, you were six months old. That fire wasn't your fault. Your mom's fine. How could we ever blame you for that?"

Sam shrugs. "If I hadn't cried mom wouldnt' have been in the room," He murmurs, as if it makes all the sense in the world. "Also, they said if I told anyone that whoever I tell would stop Dean from seeing Cas, and I couldn't do that." Finally, he breaks down crying, once again burying his face into his father's worn jacket. Mary and Dean are with him immediately, soothing him.

"That's not gonna happen," Mary whispers, kissing his temple. "Yes, we're gonna stop you from seeing those boys, but we wouldn't stop Dean from seeing Cas. And none of us have ever, ever blamed for the fire darling. You don't have to worry any more."

Sam only cries harder, but this time out of relief, because for the first time in weeks, months even, he finally feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay so this is finally finished I'm gonna go make cake then write the other eight. XD I already have two story ideas. 
> 
> Sorry this was so shit.


End file.
